


【红色组】Somewhere in Time

by Nicollian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M, Rochu
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollian/pseuds/Nicollian





	1. 第一章

访俄第二日，结束与梅德韦杰夫总理的会晤后，王耀同上司乘飞机到圣彼得堡参加接下来的活动。紧锣密鼓的行程安排几乎没有留给王耀停下来喘口气的时间，他不是正在参加活动，就是在马不停蹄地赶往下一个目的地的路上。

抵达圣彼得堡后，他和上司稍作休息，紧接着便在双方安保人员、工作人员的护送下赶往普京总统的母校——圣彼得堡国立大学。今天安排的活动没有昨天密集，行程亮点是普京总统的母校——圣彼得堡国立大学向中方元首授予名誉博士学位仪式以及两国元首乘船同游涅瓦河活动。

王耀听外交部官员提起过，双方外交部反复协商确定这次访俄行程中安排的活动时，同游涅瓦河这项提议得到伊万的大力支持。因为访俄的最后一天恰好是中国的端午节，这个特殊节日里中国有划龙舟的传统，俄罗斯不过端午节，但伊万希望能以游河的方式让远道而来的东方贵客感受到一丝节日的氛围。但是端午节当天圣彼得堡会举办能源商务论坛和国际经济论坛，将占用两国元首一整天的时间，他们便不能在当天安排其他活动，因此游河活动只能安排在端午节前一天——也就是王耀和上司访俄的第二天。

此次访俄意义重大，中俄双方高度重视，双方外交部协商后确定的每一项活动都充满深意，每一项活动都似乎与过去某段历史息息相关。王耀和上司抵达涅瓦河畔的瓦西里岛上的圣彼得堡国立大学时，俄方领导人早已在即将举行名誉博士学位授予仪式的主楼门前等候，他和上司刚下车，普京总统便热情地伸着手迎了过来。

会场设在主楼二层大会厅，通往大会厅的走廊，一侧墙上挂满名人画像，一侧放置着装满古籍的巨大玻璃书柜。王耀跟上司身后通过走廊时，抬头看了一眼墙上的画像，名人们亘古不变的目光温柔又冷漠地落在他身上，他突然感觉眼前的景象开始撕扯扭曲，一些不属于现在的画面在他眼前闪现，他晃了晃脑袋，一切又恢复正常。

“怎么了？”伊万问突然停住脚步的王耀。

王耀摇头，“没什么。”心里却疑虑万分，昨天他们在莫斯科大剧院参加建交七十周年纪念晚会时也出现类似的异常现象。

仪式结束后，两国领导人前往校园码头，在镜头前寒暄几句后，他们从校园码头登船，逆流向拉多加湖方向驶去。

两位西装革履的上司并排坐在船尾，沐浴着金色的阳光和清爽的夏风，姿态放松，言笑晏晏。白蓝红三色旗在他们身后轻柔地飘扬，横跨圣彼得堡的涅瓦河翻滚着温柔的波涛，河面波光粼粼，白色水鸟煽动翅膀从上方惬意飞过。纳西莫夫海军学校、夏季花园宫殿，还有对岸的海神柱、圣彼得堡要塞……游轮每路过一处景点，伊万的上司就会兴致勃勃地向客人介绍这些建筑和特殊军事工程的历史。 

王耀和伊万并肩站在船舷边，熏风吹拂两人的脸，伊万讲他访欧时发生的一些趣事，王耀被逗笑，低下头时看见伊万抓着栏杆的手臂露出一小截白色衬衫袖子，袖口戴着精致的金丝雀钻袖扣，是1999年世纪之交伊万随上司访华时，他赠送给伊万的私人礼物。当时因北约对伊拉克和南斯拉夫的空袭，俄美在北约东扩问题上的谈判和对峙彻底崩盘，两国关系跌至谷底。俄罗斯的忍让和妥协换来的只是美国为首的北约在政治和军事上的得寸进尺，莫斯科不得不转向亚太，寻求外交上的东西方平衡，缓解来自美国和北约的压力。北约袭击中国驻南联盟使馆后，俄罗斯总统立刻发表声明强烈谴责北约的野蛮暴行，并就此事向中国领导人打来慰问电话。

“我们在这件事上的立场和中国完全一致。”伊万在电话中反复向王耀强调。

王耀对他的支持表示感谢，提到计划在年底举行的两国元首会晤时，伊万说他为王耀准备了一件私人礼物。王耀原本对这次世纪之交的会晤没有做任何特殊安排，但是既然伊万提到了私人礼物的事，王耀便不得不费心考虑回礼的事。

伊万带到北京的礼物是一件象征俄罗斯的棕熊和象征中国的熊猫搭肩勾背的水晶摆件，虽然说是私人礼物，但仍然带着浓厚的政治意味。相比之下，王耀的回礼就显得不那么官方和正式——他送了一对金丝雀钻袖扣。

打开红木礼盒后，看到摆放在黑色绒布上的闪耀着光芒的香槟色钻石袖扣。伊万的瞳孔在紫色虹膜中微微扩大了些，意味不明地看了王耀一眼，微笑着道谢。

那时候两人相处尚有些冠冕堂皇的客套，王耀掌握不了他的喜恶，无法从他冷傲的神情中洞察他内心情绪的变化，自然也不知道他口上说的对礼物的喜爱是发自内心还是纯粹出于礼貌。之后王耀没有在任何场合见过这对制作精美的袖扣，它被伊万闲置或是珍藏，再无见天之日。

看见王耀盯着自己的袖扣出神的目光，伊万垂下眼睛，问：“那个时候我们的关系还不像现在这样，为什么送我袖扣？这是一件非常亲密的礼物。”

王耀的眼珠往旁边转动了一下，他没有立刻给出答案，就好像这是个非常困难的问题，让一向处事圆滑且擅长随机应变的他沉默了片刻。

“虽然上个世纪，你的目光热忱且专注地盯着美国，但我一直希望能发展我们的私人友谊。”王耀说。

“你倒是怪罪起我来了。”伊万笑道，阳光照耀着他的半边脸，“二十几年来在你的外交关系中，中美关系一直是最重要的。”

王耀现在能应答如流，“我重视他，将与他的关系视为重中之重，是为了生存。”

“这句话也同样适用于我。”伊万立刻说。

“不，我们不一样。”王耀摇头，“我所做的努力仅仅是为了改善中美关系，为国家发展创造良好的国际环境，并不期望被他们真心实意地接纳，或者加入他们主导的某个具有同盟性质的组织。”

“因为他们咄咄逼人，做过令你咬牙切齿的事，你不再信任他们，后来他们也让我咬牙切齿，所以我也不再信任他们。”

王耀眉头轻轻地挑动了一下，“欢迎你将一半的目光转回东方，草原上的双头鹰。”

伊万一时语塞，顿了片刻才带着埋怨的气色说：“我们安排这么多活动是为了纪念俄中七十年友谊，话题不能总是离不开太平洋对岸那个帝国主义国家。”

王耀点头，露出让伊万心惊的微笑，“那就聊我们之间的事，九十年代初期的中国对俄罗斯来说意味着什么？备胎还是双头鹰东西兼顾的一个重要国家？我想听实话。”

伊万思考后谨慎地回答：“你一直都是个重要国家，我不知道你从哪儿听到了备胎的说法，离间俄中两国关系的言论时不时甚嚣尘上，你是聪明人，我知道你不会把这些话放在心上。我得承认那些年我希望融入西欧，对欧洲和美国的重视程度超过你，但那不代表你是个能被当作备胎的国家，况且你并没有把我当作心头挚爱，我又怎么能单方面认为你是我的备胎呢？”

“你太紧张了。”王耀轻轻说，“以前你可不是这样。”

伊万暗暗松了口气，“我不希望这次特殊的会晤被一些无关紧要的事毁了。”

其实早在二十纪末，俄中建立战略协作伙伴之际，伊万便已经听过所谓的“备胎论”。他没有这么自大的口气，而听过这番话的人也嗤之以笑。

“如果说中/国是俄/罗/斯的备胎，小阿尔弗一定是最不服气的人。他的自大使他相信自己才是王耀最关注的人，一定无法接受王耀在别人口中变成了斯拉夫人的备胎。这也不是小阿尔弗第一次显示出这种盲目的自信。《别了，司徒雷登》发表之前，即使南京政府已经如鸟兽散，即使苏联大使也跟着国民政府南下去了广州，阿尔弗雷德和他的官员们仍且乐观地相信美中不会分手，司徒雷登先生执拗地等在南京期盼与共产党领导人见一面，然而等来的却是一封言辞决绝的分手信。美国上下的震惊程度可想而知，美梦破碎后，美国国内发出了一系列痛苦的声音，他们质问白宫质问五角大楼为什么在与苏联的争夺中失去了中国。他们的质问预设了一个前提——中国曾经属于美国。然而这恰恰是最致命的错误，罗斯福总统和他的团队将蒋的个人意志看成是中国的意志，事实上，中国从来没有属于过美国。”弗朗西斯在一次沙龙中拿这件事取笑阿尔弗雷德，“小阿尔弗自认为曾经历过一次被横刀夺爱的痛苦，现在他的宿敌苏联解体了，你不能让他相信斯拉夫人在苏联的遗体上建立的新国家仍然是中国人的挚爱。”

他的“高见”引起了在场众人广泛的兴趣。伊万厌恶三个国家之间的纠葛变成他们酒后闲谈的资本，他想从这种无聊的聚会中抽身，但是现在离开又显得太引人注目，必然会令听众们浮想联翩。况且被弗朗西斯调侃的主角阿尔弗雷德还坐在沙发上，饶有兴味地听其他人讲关于他的边边角角的轶事，和伊万不同，他享受被别人讨论的感觉，无论那些话题是好是坏。

伊万忍受不了那些无端的臆测，找了个借口暂时离开会客厅。他在花园里滞留了一段时间，进屋时听见关于俄中关系的话题还未结束。

“89年伊利亚和上司在苏中决裂后首次访华，中国就利用东道主的主场优势郑重地为两国关系定调了——结束过去，开辟未来。他们结束的不仅仅是决裂期的敌对情绪，更是长期以来出现在两国关系中不正常的亲密和争风吃醋。”弗朗西斯的声音尤其清晰。

好了！现在他们开始肆无忌惮地讨论苏联和中国了！

“为什么不正常？”马修疑惑地问。

“大国之间的关系——无论是爱还是恨都不应该这样激进，所以他们当时的相处之道用国与国的关系来评价很不正常，意气用事，情绪极端，你会在什么样的关系中看到这些情绪？情人！当然是情人！”弗朗西斯说话的同时别有用心地看了一眼沉下脸的阿尔弗雷德。

“但是爱和恨都存在惯性，不会说没就没了。”马修说。

“没错，所以现在我们仍然可以看见中国人投射在俄罗斯身上的苏联情结。但是政客比民众清醒理智，在对外交往中结束一段畸形关系，对于他们来说不是难事，更何况，现在他们面对的是一个资本主义的俄罗斯，他们再也无法用旧的感情去维持新的关系。一切不得不重来，将俄罗斯视为一个崭新的陌生的强大邻国，成熟理智地和他们打交道。”弗朗西斯说。

弗朗西斯说对了一半，最初俄中双方确实都抱着重新来过的想法，延续一段建立在苏中关系基础上但又截然不同的友谊，但是这段关系发展到现在，已经逐渐失去了独立性，这一次对中国领导人访俄期间活动的安排已经充分证明：俄中之间的联系都是苏中历史的回响。

前些日子伊万去医院看望苏联最后一任领导人，对方竟然将他错认成伊利亚，恐惧的神情一瞬间爬满苍老的脸，他甚至以为自己所处的现实世界是一场噩梦。他被噩梦纠缠多年，他在黑暗中看见赫鲁晓夫、斯大林、从未谋面的列宁以及身披镰刀锤国旗的男人。被伟人光顾的梦令他寝食难安，吞噬了他的睡眠，一个伟大的国家，一个伟大的时代在他手中终结，他无法心安理得地安度晚年，他在梦中看见自己被红军战士押到红场接受公审，那是深埋在心底最深处的恐惧。

离开医院时，伊万莫名想起王耀曾经说过的一句话：念念不忘，必有回响。

王耀的念念的不忘透着一股隐忍和克制，尤其是在伊万脑子糊涂想和苏联割裂的那段时间。他送给伊万的袖扣也并非源于某一刻的灵感乍现，而是从89年就开始酝酿，只差一个契机将礼物送出。伊利亚没有等到这个契机，这份礼物就被交到了伊万手中。

89年5月，伊利亚随上司访华，两国元首在北京举行了历史性和解意味的会晤，不正常的苏中关系正式宣告正常化。苏中关系的转折性改变毫无疑问引发中外记者对美国态度的关注，讨论大三角中某两个国家时，落单的第三个国家通常也会成为媒体关注的重点，从二十世纪到二十一世纪，这一点似乎永远不会改变。

苏联领导人访问北京之后又去了上海，之后直接从上海回国。结束对上海的访问后，王耀亲自到机场为伊利亚和他的上司送行，登机前，伊利亚注意到王耀露出西装的白衬衫袖口的扭扣掉了，便取下自己的袖扣替他别上。从前他们几乎不会在正式场合穿西服，受各自的领导人影响，王耀习惯穿保守的毛装和改良过的中山装，伊利亚则习惯穿戴着四个明兜的改良版弗伦奇式军装或元帅制服。而现在他们身上都发生了显著的变化，这种变化又象征着发生在两国国内的某种重要变化。正如伊利亚的上司在北京同中方元首会晤时说的那样——苏中两国都在进行改革，这种改革对我们两国和全世界都具有重大意义。

正是因为伊利亚在机场替他戴上的这对袖扣，伊万才能收到王耀后来回赠的金丝雀钻袖扣。但是王耀并没有对他别出心裁的礼物做出正确解释，伊万也没有拆穿他的谎言。

他总是从伊万身上寻找伊利亚的影子，心里却从不糊涂，在伊万脸上探索到失神的目光，是不断涌出思念和哀伤的泉眼——伊万永远不是伊利亚。


	2. 中

游河活动结束后，两国元首回到圣彼得堡主城区，走进被黄金和精美的壁画覆盖了每一寸肌肤的冬宫继续长谈。

圣彼得堡靠近北极，气候阴冷，一年只有冬季和春季之分。而6月的圣彼得堡正值春季，白天极其漫长，甚至有极昼现象。王耀看了一眼手表，快十一点了，明显超出预期的会晤时长，素有“铁汉柔情”之名的俄国总统仍在向上司抛出新的讨论话题，短时间内似乎并没有结束会晤的打算，而窗外圣彼得堡的暮色此时才开始降临，逐渐黯淡的天色里涅瓦河的波涛轻轻拍打着笔直的暗堤。

王耀暂时离开会议厅去了一趟卫生间，穿过白色大理石柱和金色浮雕组成的走廊时，没有任何预兆，熟悉的眩晕感再次来袭，白色石柱在一股野蛮力量的拉扯下呈现出波浪形，金色浮雕朝着一个中心点汇聚，实木拼接的地板仿佛是大海上汹涌的波涛起伏不定，世界变成了一个不断旋转的万花筒，变幻着绚丽又扭曲的图案。他摇摇晃晃地往前走了一步，几乎无法站立，惊慌中伸出手想要抓住什么，但是身边空无一物，什么也抓不住。

就在感觉天旋地转的王耀即将倒下，一只有力的手及时扶住他。

王耀本能地抓住那只手，借助那双手的力量站稳脚跟。晕眩感渐渐退下，世界恢复了平静，连通各个展厅的走廊坚固地呈现在眼前。王耀稳住心神，抬起头看向对自己施以援手的人，熟悉的紫眼睛永远那么瞩目，尤其是近距离地关注，那双纯净又冷漠的眼睛总是第一个闯入视线。

“谢谢。你怎么出来了？”王耀问。

“我来找你。”来人回答，紧接着反问，“你怎么了？生病啦？”

“刚才有点晕，现在已经好了。”王耀回答。

“真的吗？”关切的语调，“要去看医生吗？”

王耀摇头，“用不着，我现在很好。”

“我先带你去休息一会儿。”

“真的不必了，我们回去吧，会晤还没有结束。”

“什么会晤？”紫眼睛里露出疑惑。

“我们上司的会晤——”王耀的声音突然断了，他看着眼前这张雕塑一样端正俊朗的脸，大而深刻的五官，刚毅的线条，是他熟悉的模样。但现在看到的这双紫眼睛似乎比平时更加炯炯有神，面部神态似乎更显威严。王耀屏住呼吸，视线从他的脸移到了他的身体——他穿着浅灰色翻领弗伦奇式军上衣，肩上钉着元帅肩章，胸口挂着一枚金星勋章，裤子和衣服同色，两侧镶着彩色布条，裤腿被塞到黑色软靴里。

王耀情不自禁地后退了一步，怔怔地看着脸上写满疑惑的东斯拉夫青年，无法在荒诞的现实里找到理智。

“伊、伊利亚。”声音里轻得连王耀自己都快听不清。

青年低下头，露出侧耳恭听的神色。

王耀僵硬地脸上扯出一个微笑，连接大脑的神经通道被太多复杂的思绪和情绪挤占，它们不受控制，以至于他张了张口，却不知道接下来该说什么。

“你怎么啦？”伊利亚担忧地问。

“我有点头晕，能带我去休息室吗？”王耀问。

伊利亚点头，让王耀跟他走。王耀脑子里乱糟糟的，就像一只疯狗刚刚闯进来过，把一切都撞倒了、撕碎了。他跟在伊利亚身边，低头看了看自己身上的衣着，还是他来圣彼得堡时穿的银灰色西服，胸前的蓝色条纹领带也没变，他再仔细嗅了嗅——衣服上沾染的香水味也一样。他没有做梦，在他经过冬宫走廊时，确实发生了不可思议的事——他穿越时空了！

伊利亚将他带入一间办公室，让他在沙发上坐下休息。他给王耀倒了一杯水，在王耀低头喝水的时候，他站在一旁默默地注视着。

“真是奇怪，你才离开了一会儿，我却觉得你变了很多。”伊利亚忽然笑着说。

“人的主观意识有时候会违背客观规律。”王耀放下水杯，沉稳地微笑。他已经从紊乱的思绪中抽出理智。

“从这里的窗户望出去，能看见涅瓦河。日落的时候去游河怎么样？夕阳下的列宁格勒是一天中最美的时候。”伊利亚拉开淡蓝色窗帘，让王耀能看到不远处闪着细碎的金色光芒的河流。

列宁格勒——听到这个稍显陌生的称呼，王耀思考了一下，才将它和圣彼得堡划上等号。是了，现在的圣彼得堡叫列宁格勒，是二战中被围困时间最长的城市，见证了卫国战争的惨烈与辉煌。直至苏联解体，急欲和苏联划清界线的官员和民众才投票恢复了它的旧名——圣彼得堡。

“好想法，这座城市最漂亮最典型的建筑都在涅瓦河畔。”王耀说，尽管他在下午已经乘船游览过涅瓦河及其沿岸的风光了。

伊利亚有些惊讶地看了王耀一眼，“我一直以为你不喜欢这座城市。”

王耀没有否认，“我不喜欢彼得堡，但我现在游览的城市叫列宁格勒——它是属于人民和英雄的城市，不是属于沙皇和贵族的城市。”

伊利亚眼睛一亮，“我迫不及待地想带您去河上看一看，最美的景观都在涅瓦河两岸，你会喜欢这座城市的。”

王耀看着他神采奕奕的脸不由自主地笑了笑，“那就现在去吧。”

伊利亚出去找人安排游河的事时，王耀在办公室里找了几份文件查看时间记录。

“一九四九年七月九日？”王耀皱眉思索了片刻，便大致回想起这段时间里发生的事情。

这段时间正值新中国成立前夕，他和党的某位领导人带着几项重任秘密访苏。苏联担心苏共和中共来往密切会被美、英等国抓住把柄大做文章，对苏共和中共两党都不利，因此要求他们这趟行程不能公开，尤其是不能被美国人知道。为了访问行程的隐秘性，中共和苏联两方都煞费苦心。中共对外宣称此次行程是东北贸易团出访，出访路线也十分迂回，先从北平乘专列到大连，再换乘飞机绕道朝鲜到苏联，飞行过程中，飞机常常故意高一阵低一阵地飞，导致机舱温度忽冷忽热，折腾得让代表团内好几个人都得了病。及他们到了莫斯科，代表团的住处、生活、参观游览、会见、会谈及其他的一些活动，由苏共中央对外联络部负责安排，所使用的交通工具、同国内的通讯联络，也均由苏联方面的军事情报部门负责。

这次秘密访苏之旅整整持续了一个多月，期间伊利亚带王耀来了一趟列宁格勒。王耀记得他们参观了工厂和学校，游览了重建的冬宫（冬宫在列宁格勒战役中被破坏），还沿着涅瓦河畔走了几公里。那么现在他正是回到了秘密访苏期间伊利亚带他来列宁格勒参观的这个时间节点。

听到门外传来伊利亚的脚步声，王耀赶紧将文件放回原位，装作什么也没发生，微笑着等待伊利亚回来。

伊利亚的脚步在门口停下，他看着房间里的王耀，眼神幽深，“我不知道为什么，但是你给我的感觉和之前见到你时不一样。”

“你把我也弄糊涂了。”王耀站在窗户前，从容地看着穿非正式军装制服的男人，“我不明白你想说什么。”

伊利亚走进房间，“你看起来很疲惫。发生了什么？在苏美之间做选择让你感到为难了吗？”

王耀低下头笑了笑。他记得就在前两天，北京方面参加新政协筹备会的各党派刚刚通过了“一边倒”外交方针，等于毫无不含糊地在冷战中选择苏联——社会主义阵营。当时身在苏联的王耀收到消息后，确实惆怅了一段时间，尽管内心深知未来由中共建立的新国家的意识形态在国际上是属于以苏联为首的社会主义方面，而他选择了中共就要做好与美国决裂的准备，但有些时候比阿尔弗雷德还要理想化的他仍期望美国和未来的新中国之间不必受意识形态束缚公然为敌。现在的王耀已经完全无法体会当时的心境了，他对阿尔弗雷德有更全面更深刻的认识，很难对他有任何期待和幻想。

“最近我确实因为阿尔弗雷德的事头疼不已，但我从来没有后悔过自己的选择。”

伊利亚露出愉悦的笑容，“你们提交的报告和清单，我一字不漏地看完了。你们准备的很充分，清单中提出的问题涵盖了国家结构、管理制度、经济政策以及文化和教育的各个方面，如果能帮助你们解决这些问题，就能基本上帮助你们建立起一个新国家。我们准备安排一系列座谈会，让国家计划委员会、财政部、商业部、国家银行等各部门的负责人和你们面对面对话，把我们的经验毫无保留地分享给你们，还会带你们去参观我们的工厂和集体农庄，让你们知道社会国家从上到下是怎么运作的，社会主义的国家未来应该怎样发展。”

时隔多年再听到这番话，王耀心中依然有所触动。长期呆在农村根据地的中共高层有丰富的土地革命和游击战经验，但对如何在全国范围内建立起一个管理四万万人口的中央政权和一个以工农为基础的社会主义国家一事上却像一张白纸，不知道国家组织机构应该怎样设置，各部门应该怎么分工和管理，学校和科研机构之间的联系.....北方的红色国家是他们唯一可以参考和学习的对象。在秘密访苏之前，代表团就已经将要想要了解和学习的地方以清单的方式整理出来，这份清单就像是一份亟需苏方填上答案的新手指南，他们只需要跟着指南上的内容一步步操作便能初步搭建起一个社会主义国家的雏形。在此期间，苏联给予的帮助称得上毫无保留，清单上的所有问题基本上都得到了解决，他们需要的军事援助和经济援助也都得到了保证。令王耀记忆犹深的是伊利亚在会谈时特别提到苏联给东欧国家的贷款年利率是2%，承诺给中国的却是1%。他的上司开玩笑说，如果中国想给2%苏联也不会拒绝。

“谢谢。”王耀感慨地说。中国领导人经常对苏联领导人道谢，但是他很少对伊利亚说这个词。

伊利亚露出狡黠的神情，“如果你真的感谢我，就叫我一声‘老大哥’。我没有强人所难，这是你们自己承认苏联对你们来说是老大哥。”

王耀的嘴角抽了抽。中共叫苏共一声老大哥没问题，后来成立的新中国叫苏联老大哥也没问题，可要让他五千岁的老人家叫一个才诞生没几十年的国家“老大哥”，饶是他脸皮再厚也叫不出来。

伊利亚也指望王耀会开尊口，抬起手腕看了看表盘上的时分和分针指向后，对王耀说：“我们去码头登船吧。”

七十年前的涅瓦河畔和七十年后的涅瓦河畔没有太大差别，两岸的石头建筑大多在沙皇时代就已经矗立在那里了，变化最大的仅仅是河上的桥梁，工业的发展使这些现代基础设施越来越结实和先进。西斜的落日在河面上洒下了一层金光，也在伊利亚的脸上镀了一层金，让他严肃坚毅的面容看起来柔和了不少。

“我真高兴，我们最后可以并肩作战。”伊利亚掩饰不住激动之色，盯着王耀的眼睛说，“之前我们都错了，我们以为中共成不了大气候，没想到二战快结束时他们已经有底气向国民政府提出成立民主联合政府的主张。但那时我们仍不够信任中共，怕影响和国民政府的关系不敢和中共有公开接触，况且你那时还在南京，我们不敢贸然向中共提供援助，甚至一再拒绝中共领导人的访问请求。没想到后来你去了西柏坡，选择了中共，选择了社会主义。我那时便已经幻想着今天了，幻想我们可以光明正大地站在一起对抗帝国主义国家。”

“是的，不管中间经历多少事，我们最后还是并肩作战了。”王耀站在船尾看着不远处作为纪念舰永久性停泊在涅瓦河畔的阿芙乐尔号巡洋舰，他自己也知道此刻脸上的笑容十分勉强。

伊利亚以为王耀苦涩的笑是因为不够自信，又或者仍然在为分道扬镳的美国黯然神伤，“你要对我们的事业充满信心。”他顿了顿，问，“你会唱国际歌吗？”

王耀点头。伊利亚说：“很好，我们一起唱国际歌吧！”

“只有我们两个人？”王耀有些慌张，“没有任何伴奏，我是说我唱的不好，我不会唱苏联版国际歌，你不会唱中文版国际歌，我们唱不到一块儿。”

伊利亚笑道，“国际歌从来不需要形式，也不在乎人多人少，更不在乎语言是否相同，它属于全世界的布尔什维克，属于全世界受苦的人，只要能够发声就能够唱。”

王耀握紧拳头，手心很快就渗出了汗。

“Вставай, проклятьем заклеймённый——怎么了？你怎么没声音？”伊利亚皱起眉头，“还是你已经忘记怎么唱了？”

王耀转身朝船舱走去，“我晕船，我进去坐一会儿。”

伊利亚没有阻止他，但是他走了没几步，就听见身后传来伊利亚高唱国际歌的声音，他猛地转身，强大又充满自信的男人站在船尾，沐浴着神圣的金光，自由高歌，整条涅瓦河都飘荡着这首布尔什维克的战歌。

伴随着游轮的起起伏伏，王耀摇摇晃晃地走到伊利亚身后，紧紧抱住他的腰。

“我去找人安排游河的事时看见另一个王耀了，那个我熟悉的王耀，苍白瘦弱，没有你这么漂亮，没有你这么平静，但他看起来比你勇敢多了。”伊利亚拉开王耀的手，转过身，神情变得十分冷漠，“我谎称有公务急需处理让他在冬宫等我，然后带你来游览涅瓦河。我不知道你是什么人，从哪儿来。现在这里只有我们两个人，说吧，你是什么人。”

王耀看着伊利亚冷漠的脸，想说我来自七十年后，但又怕伊利亚追问他们的未来。他走到一旁坐下，看着波光粼粼的涅瓦河，一言不发。

伊利亚的皮靴转眼便来到他脚边，“为什么不说话？”

“我不想回答。”王耀说。

——TBC——


End file.
